


Two Years

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns Snape's Pensieve back to him.  </p><p>Set after The Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

“Mr. Potter.” Snape stared down at his visitor.

Harry gazed back, green eyes meeting his head on. Lily’s eyes in James’ face. Potter was holding a glass container filled with a silvery substance.

“I’ve come to return this.” He held out the jar. Snape took it, his fingers brushing against the boy’s.

No, not a boy anymore. Two years had added height and maturity to his body, though he would always be compact and slender. His eyes held a look of remembered horrors and old grief. Haunted eyes in a way Lily’s had never been. For Harry had seen and done things not even Lily could have imagined. Almost twenty and very much a man now.

“Two years, Potter. It certainly took you long enough to return my Pensieve to me. Have you had fun with it? Poking through my memories and mocking me with your friends?”

Potter didn’t look away or deny Snape’s accusations. He looked only a little contrite, which made Snape glower at him.

He hadn’t had time to be selective in what memories he’d given the boy. He’d just poured out everything he was as he lay there dying from Nagini’s bite, focussed only on Lily’s eyes in her son’s face. Except, at that moment he didn’t see Lily anymore. Nor even James Potter He only saw Harry.

Snape turned away from those too green eyes, unnerved by the way Potter was watching him.

“I’m sorry it took so long to return them to you, but I’m not sorry I snooped through your memories. I wanted to learn more about you. About who you are and why you did what you did.”

Snape froze for a long moment before he carefully set his Pensieve down. “And what did you see?” Menace dripped from his voice as he turned back to Potter. Only to find the boy standing almost directly behind Snape, eyes dark and unreadable.

“I saw how my father and the others tormented you.” Harry edged closer. “I saw how much you loved my mother and what you did out of that love.” He moved again until they were practically touching.

Snape fought not to step back, breathing a little faster as Harry watched him. This close and he could feel the heat from Harry’s body, and the intoxicating scent of him. Snape’s fingers twitched, aching to bury themselves in Potter’s messy hair. Instead, he curled his hands into tight fists, hidden by his robes.

“I saw the horrified look on your face when Dumbledore told I had to die. I saw your hand on your prick, coming with my name on your lips. And the way you looked at me in the forest when I stripped down to retrieve Godric Gryffindor’s sword”

Harry’s mouth was suddenly on his, his hand on the back of Snape’s neck, pulling him down so Harry could deepen the kiss. Snape wanted to shove the boy away, to rage at him that this wasn’t what he wanted. That Harry wasn’t who he wanted, that it was really Lily he still loved.

His hands reached up to push Harry away only he was pulling Potter closer, hands fisted in Potter’s robes as he opened his mouth under Potter, demanding more. Harry met his hunger head on, his own hands scrabbling at their clothes.

Then they were naked, tumbling onto Snape’s bed, both of them panting hard as they scrabbled against each other. Until, Harry rose above him, green eyes dark with need and desire - for him. Severus Snape. Former Death Eater and spy. Hated by almost everyone. Harry held his gaze as he spread Snape’s legs apart, and pushed inside Snape.

It burned, the feel of Harry burying himself deep inside, watching him with Lily’s eyes in James’ face. But they were dead and gone, leaving only Harry. The one Snape wanted now. Not Lily, but her reckless, bold son.

“Severus!” Harry moved, pounding hard into him, and Snape was lost in the pleasure Harry tore from his body. Lost in the way Harry looked at him as he came, spilling hot inside Snape. Potter’s hand reached for him, stroking him hard until Snape groaned, his own seed coating his stomach, Potter’s hand. Harry’s name no more than a breathless exhalation on his lips as the world tilted around Snape until the only firm reality was this man watching him out of green eyes.


End file.
